CS-BNG
Description The CS-BNG (often called the BNG II) is a powerful launcher-type plasma weapon that fires explosive green pellets with excellent accuracy, its mainly used by the East Solar Destroyer. The damage of this weapon is phenomenal and can destroy most enemies in a single shot. It can also hurt enemies just by brushing them as the radiation passes by, and has an unusual range of splash damage, more so than other explosive weaponry in the game. It can also easily kill a low-health shooter when fired near their person. The CS-BNG is a very effective weapon, sporting the second highest single-projectile damage in the game, rivalled only by the Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK. It is most effective at long and medium ranges where the shooter is not subject to splash or pass-by damage, and can destroy multiple enemies close together more so than any other weapon in the game, with a combination of splash damage and the force damage that surrounds the projectile before it even reaches its target. It is also quite useful for killing enemies behind simple pieces of cover because of the shield damage. The CS-BNG is similar in appearance to the Rocket Launcher, only slightly shorter, stockier, and with a more circular front. This weapon has a bulbous front end, and tapers towards the back of the gun, near the trigger guard. The BNG lacks a stock or any sort of backing behind the firing mechanism. The grip on this weapon is very thick, and the trigger guard is a quarter-circle joining up with the bottom of the grip. There is no visible trigger. The BNG has multiple green patches on the barrel that cover various bulges and intakes, giving the gun a more abstract look. This weapon has a red light on the side that will blink when the gun is reloading. The best times to use a CS-BNG is when a player is not in a enclosed area and there is a large group of enemies ahead. Enemies may also be torn apart when hit by the bolt because of its power. It may be more useful to just shoot above the enemy, as it may cause more damage since it counts as a head shot. It's main drawback is the rate of fire, as it fires quite slowly. The pellet also travels slowly, giving enemies the chance to dodge, but even if they duck or jump to dodge, they will still be damaged. Like all explosives, its bullets cannot be deflected or mitigated by the use of swords. It cannot fire through walls and has limited range due to low projectile speed. Origin & Manufactured The origin of the CS-BNG is on the planet Earth and manufactured by the Federation, during the revolution before Jovian Empire and East Sol Empire exist, the Jovian rebels steal the most powerful plasma rocket launcher developed by the Federation and during the Jovian Empire, the CS-BNG has a newest version for the Jovian Empire up to the East Solar Empire.